Andrew Butlerz
"Today we fight for more than the republic, today we fight for all out brothers back home. Understood." - Rex "I want you troopers to remember—we're shoulder-to-shoulder on those front lines. Brothers! And sometimes we may quarrel, but no matter what, we are united. Rule one: we fight together." ― Colt -Andrew Butlerz- Andrew Butlerz, known as Arc-5150 was a Delta-Class Arc Commander/Commando in the Grand Army Of The Republic in the Clone Wars and so forth. Andrew was a general of the 501st Legion and Larcon Legion, which were both the most Elite squads there were. He (along with the legions) fought many difficult, dangerous, and most excruciating battles to victory. Biography -Early Life- CC-5150 nicknamed "Andrew Butlerz" was born 32 BBY on Kamino. As a young ARC trooper cadet he was trained by Jango Fett as well as Alpha-14. At the age of 5 years old, he was assigned to his training squad (one that he will be in for the rest of his training). The squads name was "Alpha Squad" and there were a total of 5 members in it. There was CT-5012 Rex, "the smart one", CT-5243 Jek, the weapon specialtist, CT-5043 Spammer, the sniper, and CT-5302 Gamma , the demolitions specialist, and then there was CT-5150 Andrew, the leader of the squad. -10 years later- "Here we go guys, lets hope we pass." -Andrew to Alpha Squad The cadets of "Alpha Squad" now all are 15 years of age, are attempting to complete the training combat test "The Citadel." Above the arena, observing the cadets are Jedi Master Shaak Ti, ARC Troopers Colt, Havoc, and Blitz. They were all very impressed with how "Alpha Squad" did on the training course. So they were all "graduated" their training and were sent to the front lines. They were all stayed together as "Alpha Squad" but the only difference was they were an elite team within the 501st legion and served in the "First Battle of Geonosis." First Battle of Geonosis "So what's the mission sir?" "We're going to help reinforce our new Jedi Generals on Geonosis." -Andrew to Captain Rex Andrew and Alpha Squad are getting their orders from Captain Rex. Their Mission- To destroy all underground droid factorys. "Sir Yes Sir!" They all say to Captain Rex. Now with their orders, they fly in gunships to help aid the Jedi in the Patranaki Arena. They fly their new generals to the battleground and help assist them until they were needed to complete their mission. They helped with the fighting for about an hour then, they got the all clear to complete their mission. -Completing their mission- To be announced. Once the clone wars began he was reassigned to the squad "Larcon Legion" which he served for the next 2 years. He later created his own squad called "Shadow Tech Legion." He joined "Survivors Of The Siege" for a brief time. Then he later rejoined "Larcon Legion" for the rest of his career. Equipment Clone Trooper Armor- He was equipped with 2 Dc-17m pistols, a Dc-17m Rifle (with attachments), Dc-15a rifle, and a Dc-15s blaster. For normal assignments he wore his custom/modified red ARC trooper armor or commando armor (depending on mission). When he did assigments for the 501st Legion, he wore his custom/modified Blue ARC trooper or commando armor (depending on mission). Bounty Hunter Gear- Life off the Battlefield When he is off the battlefield he likes to go to his homes to rest. -Houses- *Jedi Temple *Courscant City Bases to plan. -Bases- *IceBerg 3 Training centers to prepare for fights. -Traning Centers- *Ryloth Temples to meditate and store his archives. -Temples- *Geonosis He also tries to find, build and/or train his companions. -Droids- *7-LVN *D-0T *Security Battle Droid (Reprogramed) *B3-3PS *J-4CK *R2-D2 *C-3PO *T0-D0 360 *RA-7 *M1-L0 *1M-AU5 *5TU-85 *5P-0T *R2-KT *BR-RR *M5-BZ *U9-C4 -Creatures- *Gnarls *Fogg *Erial *Amelie He also likes to buy and fix up speeders or claim animals to ride. -Rides (Mounts)- *AT-RT Walker *Courscant Mandalorian Speeder *Mustafar BARC Speeder *Umbaran BARC Speeder *Bantha *Fambaa Pictures Category:Larcon Legion Category:501st Legion Category:ARC Trooper Category:Arc Trooper Commando Category:Republic Category:General Category:Bounty Hunter Category:Trooper Battle Class Category:Class Rank:Battalion Commander Category:Class Rank:Bounty Hunter